


Cheating till its Not

by truthinadvertising



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/truthinadvertising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on 2x9. Haru and Makoto are dating but they are having issues. Similarly Rin and Sousuke are dating and having issues. So Rin sleeps with Makoto and Haru sleeps with Sousuke the night before Regionals. When the truth comes out can they fix what was broken?</p><p>*On Hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating till its Not

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot but then it got plot-y. But, to clear my conscience:  
> 1\. Don't cheat on your significant others, kids. It will not turn out this way.  
> 2\. Always use a condom. Unsafe sex isn't cool.  
> 3\. Always use a real water-based lube. Don't use lotion, don't use spit. 
> 
> Have fun reading!  
> Thank you to Anna for her very useful Beta.

 

Chapter 1

     Makoto looked up at the dark ceiling wondering if it would be bad form to never crawl out from under the covers again.  His boyfriend slept soundly in the bed next to him, Makoto had texted Haru while he was out running that it might be beneficial for them not to share a bed in their hotel room so they could get some rest for the rest of the Regional meet tomorrow. But that’s not the real reason they aren’t sharing a bed. Makoto felt ashamed and guilty, he couldn’t bear to be next to Haru at this point. Also, though he wanted to hit himself for admitting it, the pillow his head rested on still smelled of Rin.

***********

            Makoto cocked his head when he heard the knock at his door.

            “Just a second!” He called out. He still had a towel wrapped around his waist from his shower and although he was used to people seeing him in his swim gear he wasn’t about to answer the door half naked. Quickly he pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants and crossed to the door “How can I…” he started, one hand opening the door. “Rin?” He asked startled, not expecting to see the rival captain at his door.

            “Sorry to bother you.” Rin said. “I was just looking for Haru…”

            “I think he’s out running right now, but you can come in if you’d like.” Makoto said with a smile. The corners of Rin’s mouth turned up a bit.

            “Alright. I’ll wait for a bit.” Rin crossed into the room and Makoto shut the door behind him.

            “What did you want Haru for?” He asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. Rin sighed and pulled up a stool and slumped down.

            “I wanted to ask him if he had thought about it at all yet…his future.” He finished lamely. “I’m getting worried about him.”

            “Me too.” Makoto admitted leaning back on his hand. “He’s been difficult lately.”

            “You guys been having a little lover’s spat?” Rin asked.

            “No more than you and Sousuke.” Makoto said lightly. Rin opened his mouth to protest but Makoto stopped him. “You don’t need to lie, I can see the way you two act around each other in public now, all stiff and awkward.” Rin closed his mouth and hung his head.

            “Well, he’s just being very distant and I can’t get him to tell me what’s going on.” Rin said vaguely.  The topic of his current relationship with his boyfriend was a tough one for him. Sousuke had been so secretive lately and Rin didn’t know what was going on. “He just seems like he doesn’t care anymore about anything…even me.” He hiccupped. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry.  He was NOT going to….too late. He felt the tears start to slide down his cheeks and quickly tried to wipe them away.

Makoto smiled comfortingly at him and took his hand pulling him over onto the bed next to him. Rin put his face on Makoto’s bare shoulder and tried to breath deep. He felt Makoto put an arm around him and Rin warmed up inside. Internally he shook himself. Makoto was just trying to make him feel better not make a pass at him. Rin had harbored a secret crush on Makoto for awhile. He always told himself it was nothing serious, Makoto just looked good in a swimsuit. His smile and his stupid selflessness had nothing to do with it. He just liked him for his body…and then Rin felt Makoto release him. He looked up afraid Mako had read his mind or something but Makoto was looking into his eyes with concern.

            “It’ll be alright Rin. It’s the same story with Haru. Both of them are pretty blunt I think they would tell us if they didn’t want to be with us anymore.” Rin sighed with relief and slid down Makoto to lay his head on his thigh.

            “I guess you’re right. They’re idiots anyway aren’t they?” Makoto put his hand in Rin’s hair and gave a little laugh and it went right to Rin’s pants.

            _No._ He told himself _You are Sousuke’s boyfriend. You are not getting turned on by Makoto’s stupid angelic laugh.”_  They sat there like that for a bit. Makoto playing with Rin’s hair while Rin relaxed on his leg until eventually Makoto stopped rather suddenly.

            “Um, Rin, I hate to make you move but do you think…”

            “Sorry!” Rin said, sitting up. “I should have realized your leg would start to fall asleep.”

            “Oh, it wasn’t my leg…” Makoto said and then so quietly that it was almost inaudible he confessed, “I’m just not used to having people that close to…you know…” He blushed furiously and crossed his arms like he was embarrassed without a shirt on all of a sudden. Rin was confused.

            “Ah, so that’s just reserved for Haru then?” Makoto blinked and flushed again.

            “Haru and I don’t… come on Rin you know! You went out with him before I did!” Rin stared at him with eyebrows furrowed. It was true he and Haru had gone out very shortly but Rin couldn’t think of anything odd that had happened.

            “Makoto I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Makoto looked like now he was about to cry. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Rin said quickly “Just use your words and tell me what’s bothering you.” Makoto took a deep breath and closed his eyes and spat out.

            “Haru and I don’t have sex.” Silence.

            “Seriously?” Rin asked after a moment.

            “Wasn’t it the same for you?”

            “No….I mean, it was weird cause we both like to bottom so we had to work that out, but we had sex.” Makoto’s face looked like the world had ended. Rin had no idea what to say. “Mako, I’m sorry I…” He trailed off. God, this situation was uncomfortable. “Well, maybe Haru is just waiting for a special time.” He suggested lamely, pulling excuses out of his ass.

            “Maybe,” Makoto said sighing and running his hand through his hair. “I’m just sick of cumming in my own hand though.” Rin was shocked. Never ever, ever did he ever imagine he’d hear Makoto, of all people, say something so lewd. He desperately tried to ignore the rush of blood down his body at that mental image. “Sorry…” Makoto stuttered “I guess that was a little too much information.” Rin collected himself, hoping Makoto would not notice his half hard cock under his jeans.

            “Well, a guys gotta do what a guy’s gotta do. Especially when he hasn’t gotten any in awhile.”

            “I’ve never gotten any.”

            “You’re a virgin?” Rin choked out.

            “I guess.” Makoto said shrugging.

            “Not even with a girl?” Rin asked. “Seriously looking the way you look you must have all kinds of girls after you.” Makoto shook his head. They sat next to each other in silence, both of them looking dead ahead. “So, you wanted me to get off your leg because you felt awkward?”

            “I wanted you to get off my leg because I was getting turned on.” Makoto said bluntly, his eyes never leaving the wall.

            “Oh.” Rin said quietly. More silence. Rin was a mess inside. All thoughts of Sosuke were gone and he couldn’t stop imagining a virgin Makoto getting his cock sucked for the first time. Not to mention his pants were so tight he thought they might rip open. Rin breathed deeply and stood. “Well, I should probably go now.” He said lamely taking a step for the door.

            “Rin?” he heard Makoto ask behind him. Rin squeezed his eyes shut before turning to face him, sure he was going to ask that he keep his silence about their discussion.

            “Yes?”

            “Can I see it?” Once again, Rin was confused.

            “See what?” Makoto looked him in the eye before dragging his eyes down his body to the very obvious bulge in his jeans.

            “Your co-”

            “What about Haru?” Rin interrupted.

            “I don’t really want to think about him right now.”

            “You know I have a boyfriend too.”

            “But he didn’t make you like this did he?” Makoto smirked a little and looked at him coyly. Rin almost came in his pants. Fuck this stupid boy pretending to be all innocent and then eye-fucking him like a pro. He took a chance. He nodded at Makoto. Makoto grinned from ear to ear and got off the bed. He walked over to Rin and stood directly in front of him, looking into his eyes as his hands went to the button on his jeans. Rin gulped and looked back as he felt his pants and underwear slide down his legs without much ceremony.

Makoto broke eye contact and took a step back and looked. Rin couldn’t help himself. He kicked his pants off from his ankles and spread his legs a bit showing off his hard cock. The sight of Makoto, looking flushed and stunned, standing there in only his sweatpants and knowing that something was happening under there was enough to make him start to throb.

            “See something you like?” Rin asked

            “It’s pretty.” Makoto whispered

            “I’m sorry did you just call my dick “pretty”…” He was cut off by Makoto’s big hand wrapping around his cock. “Holy shit!” He jumped back. “I thought you just said you wanted to see it?” Makoto stumbled back, clearly just becoming aware of what he had done. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

            “Rin, I’m so sorry, I have no idea what came over me, oh fuck, I’m sorry…”

            “Go ahead.” Makoto peaked out from between his fingers.

            “What?”

            “Go ahead.” Rin repeated stepping forward so his cock was inches from Makoto’s face. “I think it’s pretty clear that I want you too.” Makoto put his hands down.

            “I don’t’ want to make you do anything Rin, just because I’m the worst boyfriend ever doesn’t mean you have to indulge me.” Rin bent down and kissed him. Square on the mouth. Effectively shutting him up.

            “We’ll be bad boyfriends together.” Rin whispered. Makoto gave in. He wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled him into bed pinning him underneath him. He kissed him roughly and his hand went straight to the hard cock between them. It was obvious to Rin that Makoto had no experience but he was turned on enough to skip the heavy petting anyway.

It was a handjob like Rin had never had before. There was zero technique behind it. It was just Makoto exploring his cock with his fingers. Whether it be light touches against the vein or a firm hand around his balls Makoto had no idea what he was doing and Rin was more than happy to let him play. Makoto nudged Rin’s legs apart with his knee and straddled a leg to get a better grip on him and Rin felt Makoto’s cock press into his thigh. He shuddered. It was obvious that Makoto was big but his thoughts on Makoto’s size were shoved aside when the aforementioned guy ducked down and sucked Rin’s cock into his mouth without warning. Rin cried out, clutching the sheets.

             “Mako! You don’t have to do that!” He said, afraid that Makoto was just doing what he thought he was supposed to do.

             “But I want too…” was his reply. Rin couldn’t argue with that so he let his head fall back as Makoto’s soft lips went back around him. It was interesting. Very much like his handjob but with a lot more tongue, no skill, just curiosity. Didn’t mean it didn’t feel good though.

Makoto started off his just the tip in his mouth before pulling off and laying kisses down the underside. Makoto’s tongue gently lapped at him while his fingers rubbed against the slit. Rin shuddered and Makoto took this to mean he was doing a good job so he got a little bolder. He licked around the head before wrapping his mouth around the whole thickness again. He started sucking and pulled off, grabbing Rin’s cock in one hand and licking up the side. Makoto was starting to crave the heady taste, drooling as some precum pooled on his tongue. He swallowed, groaning and taking the swollen tip in his mouth again.

Rin was just about to sit up and try and touch Makoto when he sank down on him, taking his whole cock down his throat. Rin wasn’t a small guy. What he lacked in girth he made up for in length so having someone deep throat him was a new experience.

“Holy shit!” He yelped and Makoto got off him immediately.

“I’m sorry!” Makoto said quickly. “Was that okay? I didn’t know that was going to happen.. I didn’t know I could…”

“You’re sorry?” Rin interrupted “Don’t be sorry.”

“Sorry…” Makoto mumbled again weakly. Rin shook his head and bent down to kiss him quickly.

“Do it again.” He whispered. Makoto’s eyes went wide. “Come on, do it again.” Makoto took a deep breath and took Rin’s cock in his hand adjusting it so he could easily reach it. Makoto closed his eyes and took Rin into his mouth, slowly sliding his cock to the back of his throat. Rin moaned at the gentle suction, when he looked down at Makoto looking less scared and more like he was enjoying himself Rin lost it a little bit. He grabbed Makoto’s hair and rolled his hips into his mouth. When Makoto didn’t protest he did it again, and again, until he was basically face-fucking him.

Rin wasn’t paying much attention except to the hot pleasure rolling inside him so when Makoto’s strong fingers grabbed his hips and pushed them back on the bed and held him steady he was surprised. But Makoto didn’t stop this time, he kept sliding up and down Rin’s cock setting his own pace. It was when Makoto started moaning into his balls that Rin finally pushed Makoto off him.

“I’m going to come if we keep doing that.” He panted. Makoto smiled.

“I thought you said you liked to be on the bottom.” He winked “That seemed pretty dominant to me.”

“Just because I want your cock up my ass doesn’t mean I’m a pushover.” Rin said.

“You really want my cock up your ass?” Makoto said, sounding slightly surprised.  “You want to go that far?”

“Well, I’m not against coming down your throat but I want you to feel good too.” Rin said pulling his sweaty shirt off over his head. “I think it’s time you let me have a look too.” Makoto stuttered something unintelligible. “You’re not going to be able to fuck me if you keep it in your pants.” Rin got up on his knees and slipped his fingers into the waistband of Makoto’s pants, when Makoto didn’t protest he gently tugged them down.

            Nothing prepared Rin for the thick, uncut cock that hung between Makoto’s legs. In contrast to Rin, who was completely waxed, Makoto had a patch of soft curls that Rin felt the sudden urge to bury his face in. Rin licked his lips hungrily.

            “Is it okay?” Makoto asked

            “Well, you’re going to have to get me nice and loose but it is very okay.”

            “I’m going to have to what?”

            “Loosen me up.” Rin said again, Makoto just looked confused. “You didn’t think you could just stick that monster inside me with no prep did you?”

            “Well, I…I just didn’t…” Makoto stuttered. Rin took pity on him and gently palmed his cock watching Makoto’s delicious shudder as he was touched for the first time.

            “Haven’t you ever watched porn?” Rin asked running his fingers over the tip and spreading precum down the shaft.

            “I…I have to share the computer at home…” Makoto gasped out grabbing at Rin’s shoulder. Rin smiled and leaned in to kiss him with his hand still tight around Makoto.

            “It’s okay, I’ll show you.” Rin said once he’d pulled away. He let go of Makoto and pushed him back so he was sitting against the headboard. “I’m going to give you a little show. I want you to touch yourself for me while I do it.” Rin said slyly.  Makoto nodded and started lightly trailing his fingers down his cock. Rin kissed him on the cheek and quickly rushed into the bathroom looking for anything he could use as lube. He grabbed a bottle of lotion, not the best but it would do and almost ran back to the bed. He grinned and tossed the bottle on the bed before positioning himself on his hands and knees in front of Makoto. Makoto gave a little squeak and gripped himself tighter. The sight of Rin’s heavy cock hanging between his legs and Rin’s hands reaching back to spread his ass open for him was definitely the most graphic thing he had ever seen in his life.

            Rin let go of himself for a moment to squeeze the lotion on his finger. When he was satisfied in its slickness he reached back for his ass. He heard Makoto groan as he ran his fingertip around the rim of his hole. Smiling to himself he gently pushed in. He heard Makoto’s hand speed up on his cock.

            “Don’t you dare come.” Rin snapped at him. “I’m not going to do this for nothing!” Makoto made a noise in his throat and his hand slowed. Rin relaxed and gently started fucking himself with his finger. He found himself wishing he could do it with Makoto’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Soon he added a second finger, then a third. He tucked his head under him to see Makoto between his legs. Makoto had stopped touching himself, he was gripping the sheets staring avidly at Rin’s widening hole. His cock was hard against his stomach and Rin could see how shiny and wet it was from precum. He fucked himself a little harder thinking of that thick cock sliding into him.

            He was jarred from his fantasies when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and yank his fingers out.

            “Are you good, Rin?” Makoto’s voice growled low in his throat. Rin moaned. Makoto had been so docile so far and roughness from Makoto was the last thing he expected.

            “Yeah I think so. You need to go slow though.” Rin warned handing Makoto the bottle of lotion. Makoto grunted squeezing some of the stuff into his hand and quickly covering his cock before he grabbed Rin’s hips, lining up his cock with Rin’s now stretched hole. Rin shivered and rocked a little on his tip. Makoto gasped and started pushing. It took every ounce of will Makoto had not to shove in and shove in hard but he went slow and let Rin open up to him. Rin was panting, his face scrunched up, Makoto’s size and their lack of proper lube making it hard to take him. When Makoto was about half way in Rin had to ask him to stop for a moment.

            “Don’t worry.” he breathed when Makoto started apologizing. “I just need to get used to you. You’re not doing anything wrong.” Makoto nodded, before realizing Rin couldn’t see him, instead, he bent down and started laying kisses up his spine. Rin started to relax, enjoying the attention. “Alright.” he said after a minute. “Keep going.” Makoto started again going supremely slow. It felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere at all. Finally Rin gave up and started pushing himself back on Makoto. Makoto groaned and grabbed Rin’s hair pulling him up from his hands a bit while Rin took him all the way to the hilt.

            “Good.” Rin said, breathlessly. “Now you just…”                  

            “Shut up, Rin.” Makoto said maybe a little too harshly, but honestly, he knew what to do at this point. Makoto rolled his hips slowly getting used to the feeling of Rin clenched tight around him. It felt so good. Makoto threw his head back and groaned getting lost in the rhythm he was starting to build up.

            Rin moaned and shoved his face into the mattress pushing back against Makoto and moaning obscenities into the sheets. Makoto started to feel confident. He bent over Rin, circling his arms around his waist and grabbing his cock while he rutted into him. Makoto found it very difficult to concentrate on jacking Rin off while his cock was being squeezed by Rin’s tight ass. With regret he let go of Rin’s cock and gripped his hips, pounding into Rin. He was going hard and fast now, the slap of Makoto’s thighs against Rin’s ass filling the room along with Rin’s constant moaning.  Makoto smirked.

            “Feel good Rin?”

            “God…..shit….nng….so fucking... good, Haru...Haru’s missing out.” Makoto stopped pumping and Rin realized, too late, that was the wrong thing to say. They stayed like that for a second, Makoto buried in Rin and Rin ass up on the bed in silence. Rin could feel the change when Makoto started again. He fucked him mechanically, trying to finish and get this over with. Rin grabbed his cock and followed suit, jerking off fast and hard, driving himself quickly to the edge.

            Rin was so close when Makoto pulled out of him. Rin turned over quickly, to avoid coming on the sheets, and saw Makoto finish in his own hand. Seeing Makoto’s cum squeeze out from between his fingers made Rin come quickly with a grunt, his own spunk landing on his chest. Makoto looked at him, the usual glint gone from his eyes, before sliding off the bed and heading off the the bathroom to shower again.

            “You should go.” He called over his shoulder before he snapped the door shut. Dejectedly Rin cleaned himself off with the towel Makoto had dropped earlier. He pulled his clothes back on feeling like the worst person in the world. What had started out really hot had turned sour really quickly. Rin didn’t even know what he had been thinking, mentioning Haru in the middle of things. Well, he hadn’t been thinking. He left the room with a glance at the bathroom door where he heard the shower running and he pretended not to hear Makoto crying. He softly shut the door and made his way to the elevator. His room was a few floors above the Iwatobi team. He pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. When they did his heart sank. Sousuke stood in the elevator with his head against the wall. He looked sweaty, like he had gone for a run. Rin had been so busy feeling guilty about how he treated Makoto that he had forgotten that he had just betrayed Sousuke. Sosuke lifted his head from the wall and scrubbed his face.

            “Coming in?” He asked, voice soft. Rin stepped into the elevator shaking. “Visiting your friends?” Sousuke prompted before really taking a look at Rin. He was stark white and trembling, looking like he would possibly vomit. “Rin?” No answer. “Rin are you alright?” Rin didn’t say anything but collided with Sousuke’s solid body wrapping his arms around him and sobbing into his jacket. Sousuke stumbled back at the onslaught, catching himself on the wall, he winced but gently patted Rin on the back. “Rin, what happened?” Rin looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

            “Please don’t ask… just hold me.”

  


 

 

  



End file.
